DE MATRIMONIOS Y RECUERDOS
by manuweasley
Summary: Las vacaciones hacen que las personas cambien. Hermione oculta algo que no quiere revelar ¿se o contara a su amigo y novio? su ex-pareja quiere arreglar las cosas... pero esta no sabe si funcionara otra ves . patetico summary,entren y lean HPxHGxVK


**De Matrimonios y Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 1: Falta de Concentración y Recuerdos Inolvidables. **

El reloj de pulsera de Hermione Granger seguía marcando las dos y media de la tarde. Todavía quedaba bastante tiempo de clases pero para ella, ojalá terminara lo más pronto posible.

Desde hace algún tiempo que no podía tomar atención. Estaba distraída y no era la misma. Sus notas habían bajado ligeramente en comparación con el año pasado, y no se debía precisamente a que el sexto curso fuera más difícil, por que para ella seguía siendo igual. No, la razón iba más allá. Tampoco podemos culpar al cambio de profesores en algunas asignaturas, por que desde que entro al colegio que esto sucedía. El problema radicaba en las juntas que frecuentaba y es que desde el verano que paso en La Madriguera todo había cambiado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era un día soleado en La Madriguera. El trío inseparable estaba tomando desayunando mientras hablaban de sus nuevos deberes cuando empezara el año escolar.

yo planeo hacer la prueba para entrar en el equipo de quidditch – dijo Ron- ahora que Harry es el capitán ya lo eh decidido.

Me parece genial Ron- añadió el ojiverde-, así me podrás ayudar a rearmar un equipo nuevo ya que todos se fueron.

Pero Ron, este año tenemos más obligaciones como prefectos y lo sabes- le recordó la castaña.

Ya lo se, pero creo que podré hacerme un tiempo no?

Y por que no vamos a practicar ahora?- propuso el azabache-. Le pedimos a Ginny que juegue y estamos parejos.

yo prefiero quedarme en tierra firme y leer un buen libro, gracias- contesto Hermione.

No seas así, Herm. Tú jugaras de parte de Harry y yo jugare con Ginny.

Me parece bien- acordó Harry, quien siquiera noto que las mejillas de la castaña se ruborizaban.

El partido transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. Iban empatados gracias a la habilidad de Harry y de Ginny. Hermione estaba en los postes que hicieron con unos palos evitando que la pelota entrara por ellos.

La mañana pasó y el sol estaba más fuerte todavía. Entraron a la casa para almorzar mientras Ron repetía una y otra ves que habían ganado el partido.

cállate de una vez Ron- le dijo Hermione, quien se sentía culpable de que hubieran perdido.

No es mi culpa que seamos mejores que ustedes- siguió el pelirrojo.

Mientras se sentaban a la mesa, una lechuza entraba por la ventana de la cocina. Traía una carta atada a la pata, y se pozo en frente de Ron, mientras le mordía el brazo exigiéndole que le sacara la carta.

Es de luna- dijo Ron al ver la letra.

Es cierto- recordó Harry-. No me has contado como va lo de ustedes dos

Pues- Ron se puso rojo- estamos saliendo.

Eso me recuerda- dijo la señora Weasley mientras servía la comida-. Ginny, Dean envió esto.- dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino de su delantal.

Debe querer que salgamos- dijo Ginny mientras abría el royo y lo leía-. Como les dije, es para que salgamos.

Bueno, entonces solo quedamos los tres para continuar el partido. Añadió Harry.

No- negó Ron con la cabeza- Luna también quiere que salgamos- dijo levantando la carta.

Entonces solo seremos tú y yo- finalizo Harry.

Ron y Ginny almorzaron tan rápido que la señora Weasley tuvo que hacer aparecer un jarro con jugo de calabaza para evitar que sus hijos se ahogaran. Luego de comer los hermanos subieron las escaleras para arreglarse.

Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione estaban ayudando a la señora Weasley a dejar ordenada la cocina, aunque esta insistía en que la dejaran a ella sola.

Al final desistieron y fueron a la sala a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Hermione no paraba de decir que era un juego salvaje y brutal, mientras Harry se reía. Obviamente este iba ganando ya que Hermione estaba más preocupada de que no le pasara nada a las piezas que de jugar bien.

bueno ya estoy lista- comunico la pelirroja cuando salio de su habitación cambiada y lista para salir-. Dean me debe estar esperando en la verja.

Cuídate- alcanzo a decir Harry cuando Ginny ya salía por la puerta.

Yo igual me voy- dijo Ron- tengo que pasar a buscar a Luna y ya estoy retrasado- y salio por la puerta donde segundos antes había salido su hermana.

Harry y Hermione quedaron mirando el lugar donde se fueron sus amigos.

Saldré a dar un paseo- le comunico Hermione a Harry.

Te alcanzo en un momento- le dijo el ojiverde.

Hermione salio de la casa y camino por entre los árboles de fruta que estaban en el patio de La Madriguera. El sol todavía estaba alumbrando demasiado, así que se dirigió al sauce que estaba junto al estanque.

No podía creer tonta que se sentía por saber que estaría sola con Harry. Era su amigo y habían estado solo miles de veces. Pero ahora le parecía distinto. Ya no lo miraba con aquellos ojos de amiga, ahora más bien con ojos de enamorada.

no, que tonto idea- se dijo para si misma-. Harry es solo un amigo, no me puede gustar, y si así fuera, y no digo que sea así, nunca me miraría de otra forma que no fuera de amiga.- entonces recordó su antigua relación con krum. Nadie sabia porque habían terminado, y ella no lo diría, no si podía evitarlo.

Para Harry la situación tampoco era fácil. Desde el año pasado cuando termino su relación con Cho, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su amiga Hermione no era la misma- definitivamente no- dijo cuando recordó la primera ves que la vio en el baile de navidad en el cuarto curso. Pero aunque su amiga le gustara, no podía hacer nada al respecto. No quería terminar seis años de amistad excepcional por un amor donde no sabia si le responderían. Además, tenia que recordar que su amiga estaba saliendo de una relación con Víktor Krum. ¿Quién lo elegiría a el sobre el famoso Viktor Krum? Y no es que tampoco nadie lo notara o se interesara en el. Muchas estudiantes del colegio le enviaban regalos, cartas y en varias ocasiones hasta una pieza de ropa interior.

Pero definitivamente tenia que olvidarse de ella, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si su corazón decía otra cosa? ¿Debía seguir su cerebro, o hacer caso a su corazón?

ya veremos que pasa- dijo y salio en busca de la castaña.

Hermione estaba sentada junto al nudoso tronco del sauce. Su mente divagaba entre muchas cosas. Hacia una lista mental de lo que tendría que comprar para el colegio, repasando títulos de libros, recordando lecciones del año pasado que le podrían servir, comprar una capa nueva, una blusa nueva, un caldero para la clase de pociones. Esa en la cual a Harry le iba tan mal.

no- negó con la cabeza- debo tener la mente fría y dejar de pensar en el.

¿en quien?- pregunto Harry.

En… nadie- respondió Hermione notando que sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Bueno, en todo caso necesito hablar contigo y que me ayudes en algo.

¿Qué necesitas?

¿Que harías si un día te das cuenta que te gusta alguien al que nunca antes lo viste de esa forma? Alguien a quien siempre le contaste todo pero te das cuenta de que ya no quieres que sea tu amiga.

Pues, le digo por que no quiero seguir siendo su amigo. Después de todo, la confianza es la base de toda relación.

Pero, ¿y si esa persona no siente lo mismo que yo hacia ella?- pregunto Harry.

La única forma de saberlo es preguntándoselo o esperar a que ella te lo diga, cosa que podría demorar por siempre.

Aja- analizo Harry- entonces… -dijo mirándola a sus ojos- Hermione, no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, ya no te veo de la misma forma en que te veía antes, no puedo seguir contándote mis cosas o mis problemas de la misma forma, es más, ya no quiero que las personas nos vean juntos…

Eres un estupido Harry Potter- le grito la chica mientras lloraba y salía corriendo.

Harry se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirla. Definitivamente no se estaba expresando con las mejores palabras.

Hermione paro de correr cuando llego a la habitación que compartía con Ginny. No era posible que su mejor amigo la desechara como si fuera un… chicle masticado al que se le acaba el sabor. Después de todo lo que ella sentía por el. Se preocupaba de el constantemente. Le hacia las tareas cuando el chico no tenia tiempo. Le ayudo en el torneo de los Tres Magos, lo ayudo a descubrir la verdad sobre su padrino, le dio la pista clave para encontrar la cámara de los secretos, y le ayudo con la última prueba que cuidaba la piedra filosofal. ¿Cómo es que el chico nunca se daba cuenta de nada?

Hermione- llamo el chico a la puerta del dormitorio- abre por favor, tenemos que hablar.

No hay nada de que hablar, dejaste todo muy claro. No quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, y eso estoy tratando de hacer, así que vete Potter.

¿Potter?- no recordaba la ultima ves que la chica lo llamo así- Hermione, te dije que no siguiéramos siendo amigos porque… -un suspiro- porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Lo dijo. Por fin lo había dicho. Ahora se sentía más liviano. Se había sacado un gran peso de encima, pero ¿como reaccionaria la castaña?

Los segundos se hicieron eternos… hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta del dormitorio y Hermione aparecía.

¿Qué dijiste?

Que estoy enamorado de ti- volvió a decirlo y parecía que cada ves que lo decía lo sentía más fuerte en su corazón.

¿y que significa eso exactamente?- pregunto la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Bueno, todo se resume a una pregunta… -dijo el chico- Hermione Granger, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Entonces la chica lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y lo beso. En ese momento no importo nada… ni lo que dirían los demás, ni la carta que entraba por la puerta firmada por Viktor Krum, o el periódico sobre la mesa donde decía que el jugador más importante del Quidditch había comprado el anillo de matrimonio más caro que existía.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK Y DEL CAPITULO.


End file.
